The American Exchange Students
by Doctors and Demigods
Summary: The seven plus Nico, Thalia, and Grover are saving the world again. This time, at Hogwarts, where hey must protect the Golden Trio from Voldemort. Percabeth, Frazel, and Jasper. Hinny and Romoine also. Cover by Viria. Rating for language. Third Genre: Humor.
1. I Percy Jackson

**(A/N:) So this is my first story on here. Please Read and Review! **

** I. Percy Jackson**

I was fed up with the Fates. Seriously, they were out to get me. I had thought that he would be able to get some rest after the second Titan War, but, only two months later I was kidnapped by my least favorite goddess, Hera. Now, a few months after the second Giant War, I'd been chosen for another quest. And of course, they had to interrupt me on my date with Annabeth.

I was laying down with Annabeth in Central Park after a walk when Grover arrived. "Percy! Annabeth!" He called, trotting towards us. "Chiron needs you two!" I frowned. "But he said he wouldn't interrupt us." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, that means that it's important." Grover nodded his head frantically. "Yeah. VERY important. He called Hazel, Frank, and Jason from New Rome. And he asked Artemis and Hades if Nico and Thalia could come to the meeting."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Thalia, Nico, AND the Romans?"

Grover nodded again. "Now c'mon, let's go!" He said as he turned to walk back to camp.

I looked at Annabeth, smirking. "Race you there?"

"You're on, Seaweed Brain."

"No fair," Annabeth protested, settling into one of the two chairs at the head of the table. "You cheated!"

I took the seat next to her and, being the mature person I am, I stuck out my tongue. "Did not."

"Oh, so using the water to stop me from moving isn't cheating."

"You never said I couldn't."

"You are a cheater. You cheated, and that's final."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-" Annabeth was cut off by Chiron entering the room.

"Percy, Annabeth, the visitors are here." Annabeth and I ran towards Half-Blood Hill to greet them. As I ran, I turned around and saw Nico step out of the shadows. "Aw, c'mon Chiron. You ruined my entertainment. It's so fun to watch them fight." Chiron simply rolled his eyes at my cousin, just as I was doing as I walked towards my friends.

Annabeth had already reached the hill, and was talking animatedly with Thalia. "Pinecone Face. Superman. Chinese Baby Man. Gem Girl. Beauty Queen. Repair Boy." I addressed each of them with a nod, with Frank glaring at me for using Arion's nickname for him. "For what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" I said in a posh butler voice, bowing. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and slapped me in the back of the head, while the rest of the demigods laughed. "Hey, where's Death Breath?" Thalia inquired, slowly inching over towards Jason. "He's at the Big House," I told her, taking Annabeth's hand as I greeted everyone else. A minute later, when Thalia was close enough, she pushed Jason down the hill. Laughing, we all trotted down the hill after him as he rolled down the hill, screaming.

* * *

15 minutes later, the ten of us (Nico, Grover, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and I) were seated at the table. Annabeth and I at the head, Jason at the other end, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Piper on the left, and Leo, Grover, and Thalia on our right. Chiron stood in the corner of the room where he could see everything. "So, I bet you all are wondering why I have called you here today," he said. "I am here because Hecate, Hades, Apollo, and Athena have asked me to send 10 campers to Europe to help with a war." All of the members of the seven groaned. Though rarer than right after the war, we still had nightmares about Tartarus and the fighting.

"Is it impossible to get a break?" I wondered aloud.

Annabeth heard me and laughed. "It wouldn't be demigod life if we got a break."

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Frank.

Chiron sighed. "Have you ever heard of wizards?"

We all nodded, as Annabeth had told us about them during mythology class. "But they went extinct," Frank pointed out.

Chiron shook his head. "No, we simply decided to separate demigods and wizards. We have met few times, and the last time there was a very bloody war that the demigods barely won. They still exist, though only a few people know of demigods. There is an evil wizard on the loose, and the gods would like you 10 to go to Hogwarts to protect the three students who are destined to defeat him."

We all stared at him, digesting the information. Finally, after minutes of silence, Thalia spoke up. "Okay, I have three questions. Why do those gods in particular want us to go, who are we protecting, and where are we going?"

"Well, Hecate wants to save the wizards, because she blessed them with magic, Hades wants the wizard dead, as he has been avoiding death for a while, and Apollo and Athena want you to go because Apollo foresaw that there will be a war if you don't go. You will be protecting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. And you will be going to a school to a school called Hogwarts in Europe."

When we heard the name of the school, we all fell over laughing. Who names a school after a pig's skin disorder? The girls' faces were red, trying to stifle their laughter in an attempt to remain dignified. Piper eventually had to charmspeak Leo into stopping. Annabeth than began asking more questions, trying to figure out some details in the vague quest description. "So, how are we getting there? And what is the evil wizard's name?"

"You will be shadow travelling with Mrs. O'Leary and Nico. Hades will help. And the wizard's name is Voldemort. Go to the Hecate cabin for more information," he said, and then he turned around to leave. Had he stayed, however, he would have seen 10 demigods dying from laughter. All the girls gave up all attempts at dignity, and were rolling on the floor right next to us guys.

"Did he say Moldywarts?" asked Leo, rolling around and laughing uncontrollably.

"Moldyshorts?" I asked, "Someone needs to do their laundry."

Annabeth punched me in the shoulder. "It sounded like Voldywart," she said, holding her sides and shaking with laughter.

A long while later, after a couple electrical shocks, small waves, and skeleton attacks, we filed out of the Big House. "Let's go learn about wizards," said Grover, as we walked towards the Hecate cabin.

**(A/N:) First chapter finished! Review please! Should I make Draco, Luna, and/or Neville demigods?**

**And can you just maybe read my Wattpad stories? They're Percy Jackson.**


	2. II Grover Underwood

The American Exchange Students A Harry Potter Percy Jackson Crossover

II. Grover Underwood

Two hours after the Big House meeting, we walked out of the Hecate cabin, now considerably more knowledgeable about the wizarding world. It was hard to believe how different they were from us. And they had the weirdest names for everything. Seriously, who names a sport Quidditch? Hecate had come and blessed us during our wizarding lesson, and now we were all decked out with spell books and wands, though Thalia was a bit upset about getting one made of pine. The cores, as Lou Ellen had explained, were all symbolic of their godly parent, and mine, since I was a satyr, was symbolic of Pan. When we heard that, everyone who had been there in the Labyrinth looked down sadly. It was still painful to remember Lord Pan's passing. I was broken out of my thoughts by Piper's yelling.

"Chiron!" she called, "We're getting ready to leave! Where are we supposed to go?"

Chiron trotted out of the Hermes cabin with a disgruntled Travis and Connor in tow. Looks like someone had been busted for another prank. "You will be shadow traveling to this location," he said, handing Percy a piece of paper. He frowned at the paper, and then handed it to me. "Can you read this for me, G-man?" I nodded and took it from his hand. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Nico nodded before taking the paper and putting it in his pocket. "Okay, everybody ready?" asked Annabeth, checking her bag. "Make sure you've got everything packed for the trip, we re leaving in 1 minute!" True to her word, 1 minute later we were counting down to leave. "3 2 ..1 . Go!" said Nico as we succumbed into the shadows.

We landed on top step of a large house, almost falling off. I knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to answer. A couple seconds later, a woman with bright red hair and a cheery smile on her face opened the door. "Welcome!" she greeted us. "Come inside!" We walked in, and had to stop a moment to get used to the lack of light. I heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. I could have sworn that I heard something scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents. "Creepy," muttered Frank. The woman closed the door behind us and ushered us towards a staircase. Piper screamed when she saw a row of shrunken heads mounted on the walls. To be honest, I was surprised that I hadn't fainted. When we reached the top of the staircase, she led us to a door on the right. "Ron and Harry should be in there, they're packing, and Ron should be explaining everything about your arrival, so sorry if it's a bit strange at first," she said frantically. "Just ask them any questions you have, know I have to get going to buy Ronald his broomstick." We stared at her retreating back before Hazel reached towards the serpent shaped doorknob, and started to turn it. "Let's go meet some wizards," she said with a small grin.

* * *

We walked in to see two male wizards staring at us in the middle of a messy room. "Um, Hi?" said Jason, giving the two a small wave. The boys just stared at him, open-mouthed. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two boys and nudged Piper forward. "Hello," she said, and I could tell she was using charm speak to keep the boys calm. "We're the American exchange Students. I suppose you know all about us, yes? We re just here to stay the night before we go to Hogwarts." I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing when she said Hogwarts, and I saw Percy and Leo doing the same thing. The charm speak had the intended effect, snapping the boys out of their trance. "Sorry about that," said the redhead. He and his friend stood up, and I finally got a good look at them. The one on the left could've been Percy s twin, if he didn't have glasses, didn't have a scar on his forehead, had more muscles, was a couple of inches taller, was tanner, had eyes that were more sea green and not light green, and was more athletic. So, Percy would be the twin that got all the good traits . The read head was on the right. He was about 5'7" with blue eyes and freckles. He had a long nose, and some would describe him as tall and lanky, with large hands and feet. The redhead nudged his friend, who still looked a bit out of it. "Hullo," he said. My name is Ronald Weasley. Percy was the first to introduce himself. "Sup?" he said, grinning. "The name's Percy. Percy Jackson." The boy nodded, and I could tell Percy was happy to be somewhere without people having a drastic reaction to your name. The boy, Ronald, moved onto Annabeth, and soon he was at me. "Grover Underwood," I told him. After everyone had introduced themselves, the other boy stepped forward.

"Harry," he said, "Harry Potter." He had the same reaction as Percy, and his emotions were all relief that we didn't react to his name. We knew who he was, of course, but we had decided to go with a "Don't Care" plan, which basically consisted of treating Harry and his friends like normal people. We decided to help the boys pack, and I had to refrain from eating the furniture (something I do when I m nervous). We finished around 5:30, and the trunks had just been pushed out into the hallway when a bushy haired girl walked into the room. "Ron?!" she asked, fear and panic evident in her voice. "Who are they?"

* * *

The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger. She had long, bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'3", and her voice had somewhat of a bossy tone to it. When we told her that we were American Exchange Students, she started firing off questions. Thalia just stared at her, openmouthed. "Annabeth," she said quietly. "I think I found the British version of you." I laughed, and Annabeth and Hermione glared at me.

"What?" the new girl demanded.

I flushed bright red with embarrassment. "My friend Thalia," I pointed at Thalia accusingly, "Was saying that you are very much like Annabeth."

Hermione's face brightened with excitement. "Really?" I nodded, and she turned to Annabeth and they started their brainiac talk .

Leo gave me a high-five. "Thank you!" he said, relieved. "I was getting tired of her questions!"

The two wizards regarded us with wonder. "Finally!" exclaimed Ron. "Somebody else who is as smart as her!"

Percy grinned. "Yeah, Annabeth is pretty smart."

Piper just rolled her eyes at Percy. "Yeah, yeah, we all know you love your girlfriend. Now shut up." She added a bit of charm speak to her words, effectively shutting him up.

"Wait, Annabeth is your girlfriend?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yeah," said Frank. "And she's all he ever talks about, too. Every other sentence has her name in it."

"No it doesn't!" Percy protested.

Nico nodded. "Yes. It does."

Percy just pouted. "Some friends I have."

"Children! Dinner is ready!" Yelled the voice of Mrs. Weasley. Everyone raced down the steps to eat. Well, everyone but me. I walked slowly down the steps, silently chanting. "Please don t knock my shoes off. Please don t knock my shoes off. Please don t step on my feet. Please don t step on my feet."


End file.
